


Reunion

by MalcolmTuckersTangerine



Category: Actor RPF, Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmTuckersTangerine/pseuds/MalcolmTuckersTangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fly out to Australia to join Peter for a romantic holiday. </p><p>REAL PERSON FICTION - if it's not your thing, please don't read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

You walked out of the airport into the Australian sunshine. Peter was finishing the Doctor Who Tour and he had suggested that you fly out to join him so you could have a vacation, as you hadn't spent any time together for ages. You missed each other desperately and, despite nearly 24 hours on a plane, you were dying to see him.

You had received a message from Peter saying that he was sending a car for you. Darling Peter, he didn’t want you to have to wait around for a taxi. You looked around and saw a driver holding up a card with your name on it. You greeted the driver, settled into the luxurious back seat and were whisked off.

You pulled up outside a beautiful villa. Peter adored meeting the fans and promoting the show but this time was for the two of you to spend some relaxing time together so he had rented the villa which was away from the city.

You stepped out of the car and you saw the front door open and Peter stood there, wearing a pale blue t-shirt and jeans. Your heart gave a leap at the sight of your gorgeous man, standing there, his stunning blue eyes hidden by his favourite designer shades.

Peter grinned at you, took his shades off and you threw your arms around him as he kissed you. His t-shirt was wonderfully soft and you could feel his firm chest underneath. You had missed him so badly, and judging by the passion with which he was kissing and caressing you, he had missed you too.

Finally he broke the kiss and you just looked at each other for a moment. ‘Darlin, I can't believe you are here at last’ he said, his gorgeous Scottish tones sending a charge of arousal through you. 

You glanced at his crotch (you couldn't help yourself, you wanted him so badly) and saw that he was also becoming aroused. He saw you looking, and grinned at you. You blushed slightly, he knew you too well! 

You cleared your throat, in an attempt to sound normal, and said ‘so how about a tour of the house then?’

Peter smiled again. ‘Later, darlin’, he said, leading you through the nearest door into a huge living room, which had a massive sofa.

He kissed you again, moving you so you were against the wall. His hands kneaded your ass cheeks underneath short skirt you wore, and you gasped with delight. 

You began to kiss and nibble his neck and earlobes, feeling his cock hardening as you did so. His fingers started playing with the elastic of your silk panties, teasing you and making you push your crotch towards him. 

‘I want you so badly’ he whispered. You lightly ran your hand along his cock through his trousers, making him moan. 

You began to stroke his chest and stomach, feeling the soft fabric of his t shirt under your fingers. You grabbed the bottom of the t shirt, desperate to get access to his chest, pulling it up. Peter helped you to remove it. You moved to his nipples, licking them in the way that you knew drove him wild. He groaned as you did so. 

Slowly and gently, you moved down his chest, kissing and nipping at it. You licked and kissed his stomach, moving down toward his crotch. You knelt down and kissed his erection through his jeans. You unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down as you nuzzled his cock, planting tiny kisses on it. Peter had his hand on your head, his eyes closed. You ran your tongue along his length before straightening up and kissing him again. 

‘Tease’ Peter whispered as he worked one finger into your panties, gently circling your clit and making you gasp. He pulled your panties down and you kicked them off, allowing Peter better access.

He inserted his finger into your pussy, which by now was so wet. He removed his finger and sucked it, looking you in the eye as he did so.

You were so aroused that you couldn't wait any longer. ‘Peter, please I need you now’ you begged. 

Peter pulled you over to the sofa and lay down, you on top of him. You braced your arms on the arm of the sofa and rubbed your pussy up and down his hard length. You lifted your hips and sank down, feeling Peter’s hard cock filling you. He gasped as you did so.

You stayed still for a moment, relishing the feeling of your lover inside you. Peter started to thrust his cock into you, his hands cupping your breasts and teasing your nipples.

You took control and began to ride his cock, feeling your orgasm build slowly. Peter was moaning in pleasure as he raised his head and kissed you. 

He held you tight and rolled over so he was on top of you. You brought your legs up and wrapped them around his ass, pulling him close as he thrust into you, gradually increasing the pace. You begged him to fuck you harder and he did.

‘Cum for me darlin’ whispered Peter and suddenly you were, feeling your whole body convulse, and you could feel Peter getting closer to his, until he shouted your name and came inside you.

As you came back down to earth, you felt Peter relax onto you, panting. He kissed you again. ‘I love you darlin’ he said as he moved over and held you close.


End file.
